Trainwreck
by MeowDamnation
Summary: Hermione Granger was a trainwreck. Life is a trainwreck. And when she finds someone whose 'trainwreckness' is compatible to hers, they fall into a mutually satisfying trainwreck and call it love, true love.


**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is just something I wrote after I listened to my favorite songs. They're actually lyrics that were put together to form a story. Just something I did while finishing the next chapter for The Other Side of the Door. I think it's pretty obvious whose POV it is.

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter universe isn't mine. Thank you so much to J.K. Rowling for sharing and for letting us fans borrow her characters.

* * *

**Trainwreck**

* * *

And we thought we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come.

Ron and I fled from _that _relationship because instead of causing us happiness, it only caused us pain. The bickering, the quarreling, the misunderstanding, the fighting... I tried hard, excruciatingly hard, and I failed miserably.

He said it was so typical; love almost always leads to isolation. It didn't work, why and how could it work when we built that wall that spanned the distance between us, and made it stronger and stronger each passing day?

I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt. Of course, it hurt. Really. Badly. But I didn't cry. No tears. No sobs. Never.

Not when you were there.

You sat with me next to the fire as the flame was burning out. We never spoke a word, yet I heard perfectly what you weren't saying. It's like we stopped breathing in that room.

You held me close. You held me tight. You held me like I would break if I you held on to me too much, or I would dissolve into thin air if you didn't hold on to me _that _much. Ironic, yes. But was what more ironic was the fact that, when my heart was broken into bits and pieces that I never thought anybody could mend again, I gave them away to be reassembled... by you.

The realization came to me as naturally as breathing. I looked at you like I never looked at you before. You smiled knowingly, and I knew what you were thinking. Silently, I wished you would make your move. Silently, I _dared _you to move. I remembered being in that situation summers before — my head in your shoulder and your head leaning on mine — but I never expected the part where you raised your hand to lift my chin and kiss me with all the purity and innocence of the world.

_You love me, _I thought as you pulled away_. _But it was too quiet. _You _were too quiet. I suddenly found myself wanting to disappear. Who was I to say you love me? Who was I to say you need me? How dumb could I be? I didn't know anything at all.

And finally, you broke the silence.

You told me what I didn't know, what I didn't realize before that moment. That you have always thought about the first time you'd kiss me. That you wanted me the way I wanted him. That I lift your feet off the ground. That I was your inspiration. That you needed someone like me to show you what you could be. That in a world full of wrong, I'm the only thing that's right. That I am your best friend, the love of your life, your favorite song.

That these things do happen when two worlds, so different yet alike, collide.

That you could be all that I needed if I just let you try.

And I did.

Initially, it was very hard for me to admit we've both fallen off the edge. We've crossed the line. For a split second, I thought I needed someone to take me back, to pull me back, give me something to hold on to and stop me from crossing that very visible line that made me stand in a different place with you. But who could possibly take me back when the only person who even tried to hold me was the one urging me to step into that unfamiliar territory?

We crashed. We fell. We walked under a bus. We got hit by a train. We sunk out at sea. We crashed your broom. We got insane. We were _in _love, and we were fearless. And it felt so good I wanna do it again and again... everyday with you.

I will always remember the day when you made me dance, twirl and turn in the rain wearing your oversized shirt and pajamas. When you told me at breakfast that you've always hated coffee but you had already started drinking from my cup. When you kissed me to stop my ranting about you not finishing your Potions essay because you can't stop staring at me. When you stormed into my room and hugged me after you dreamt of me being taken away from you.

… when you tell me you love me every day.

The things you say make me fall harder each day. You're stupid, you're silly, you're shy, you're brave; you're obtuse, you're foolish, you're an idiot.

But I wouldn't love you if you changed.

I love the way you run your hand through your hair, absentmindedly making me adore you. I love the way you're so hypnotizing; you got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. I love how you laugh at every joke I crack. I love it when you tell me I'm beautiful even if my hair stuck out in all places and ink came all over my face. I love it when you tell me "good morning" and wait for my eyes to close every night before you close yours. I love the never-ending nights when I'm alone with you. Everyday is a life time of dreams coming true.

I love the way you're everything I ever wanted.

After all we've been through, after two years of being me and you, here you are on bended knee, asking me to marry you, to embark on the journey of a lifetime with you.

It's funny we thought we'd never make it, but look how far we've come.

You're a train wreck, Harry James Potter, and with you, I am in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
